


Inevitable

by AlwaysMyChoices



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Seperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMyChoices/pseuds/AlwaysMyChoices
Summary: Charlotte Greene and Ethan Ramsey were inevitable in every sense - in the start of their relationship and in the end. And even in a new beginning...(Reposted from Tumblr)





	Inevitable

_Inevitable_.

They were inevitable.

Their story had been written long before Charlotte Greene entered the famed doors of Edenbrook, long before she caught Ethan Ramsey’s eye, and long before they collided. They were two halves of the same whole. They were a timeless story constantly reinvented, and the battle had been lost the second their eyes found each other.

It was painful and blissful. It was beautiful and ugly. It was natural and inexplicable.

Their path was never clear, but each step they took only brought them closer to each other.

How could something be so ingrained in their nature that they could not resist the compelling pull to one another? How had they spent their entire lives without each other until now?

And how could they spend the rest of their lives with each other?

The same attraction that overwhelmed their lives and changed everything never dissipated. Rather, the passion morphed, taking on a life of its own. Their lively debates were obscene fights in another light, and their uphill battle to find one another only became steeper. Love and hate balanced on either side of the same coin, and they were caught mid-air in a toss.

It was inevitable that they fell in love and united, and it was inevitable that they fell apart.

They were thousands of miles and several years apart, yet they sat under the same stars. They lived mirror lives of ambition and devotion and longing. They soothed their loneliness with a bottle – Ethan with scotch and Charlotte with rum.

Their love was easy to implode but impossible to forget, and it never severed. Both carried a piece of the other every single day, through every long night.

 _Maybe if I’d gotten him to open up_ , Charlotte would wonder.

 _Maybe if I’d begged her to stay_ , Ethan chastised himself.

The possibilities were endless, and they both felt cheated by fate. The cruelty of life forced them together and made it impossible to stay away from each other while also making it impossible to stay together. How could their path so intricately unite them only to form a fork in the road?

There were a million choices that they could have made. Charlotte could have stayed in Boston. Ethan could have begged her to stay. Charlotte could have picked her heart over her ambition. Ethan could have prioritized his life over that of his patients. Charlotte could have made him trust her, and Ethan could have let her.

And yet, in all of the face of all these decisions, they always made the wrong ones. They always pushed each other away as they tried to hold on.

Five years hadn’t dared to dull the passion. It distorted the soft affection into a painful affliction, and it settled into their lives like a tragic diagnosis. It was inescapable and encompassing. They lived every day with the knowledge that they didn’t have the other by their side.

Perhaps they could have shaken if they tried, but there was inherent fear that they could not face.

If the pain stopped, the love would disappear. If they no longer thought of each other, they lost the deepest thing they’d ever known. They’d save themselves by killing their love, and neither had the gumption to do it.

Tonight, their fates intertwined once more.

It was just a passing glance – an accidental meeting. A look of surprise. A smile from across the room. A newfound hope.

And just like that… _it was inevitable_.


End file.
